1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a electrical connectors and, more specifically, to surface mount crimp terminals and method of crimping insulated conductor therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, to terminate a wire to a surface mount printed circuit board a two-piece connection system is used. Usually, a receptacle is crimped onto the wire and the mating tab or pin is surface mounted on the printed circuit board (“PCB”). A less expensive solution is a one terminal system like the insulation displacement connector (“IDC”). Most surface mount IDC's are fairly large, require substantial amount of real estate on the board because of their large footprints and do not provide good strain relief on the wire.